


I can't believe it's not Ray!

by SaeranWrap



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Force Choking, Lots of other physical abuse, Rip my reputable writing career, The descriptions of violence aren't that graphic but there's still a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranWrap/pseuds/SaeranWrap
Summary: Once again I crawl out of my hole to write another Mysme fanfic. The new route gave me waaay too much material to work with.In this fanfic Saeran gets more hands on than he does in the canon story. Is it a good thing? Who knows? All you know is that it's going to hurt...a lot.





	1. Are you sure it's not Ray?

**Author's Note:**

> This first part has been rewritten 5 separate times and I still have not fixed all the grammar mistakes. I'm very sorry.

It had been an interesting day. Your heart seem to be unable to stop fluttering because of the kiss you shared with Ray in the garden last night. You kept on opening up the chatroom hoping to see him there so you could talk to him more but he had been silent since this afternoon. Later when Seven gave news that the hacker had stopped attacking you almost felt your heart stop. What happened to Ray? Was he okay? You paced around the room pondering these thoughts. Eventually you came to the conclusion that he was probably just sleeping as the bags under his eyes were deeper than the ocean. Contented with this answer you curled up on the bed when suddenly you heard a violent knock on the door like someone was attempting to break the door off of it's hinges. You knew that the believers were not allowed to come into your room without Ray's orders and that V was not within Magenta based on his conversation in the chat room. That left two options, the pretty blonde girl Ray had called 'Savior' or Ray himself. You were unable to come up with a satisfactory answer as to why the savior would want to visit you and that left one option. It was Ray, although he usually knocked on the door quite politely and called out that it was him; you shrugged it off thinking that perhaps he had had a bad day or something. You didn't really care, you were excited to see him after what felt like a long while. 

Springing up from the bed you gleefully called out,"Raaaay! I'm so happy you're back! I missed you. Let's go for a walk in the garden again, who knows perhaps I have a special surprise for you~" You opened the door to the room with a flourish and jumped into Ray's arms. You knew you were being incredibly forward but it hurt to have him think that you hated him and although this might scare him away this seemed like the best approach. You had even asked the RFA members for tips on how to get him to notice you, aware of the fact he could read the log, as a tactical approach to get him to see you liked him. Along with this you got some questionable advice ranging from Jumin's suggestion to "make sure you have a logical approach to it" to Zen's "just go with your heart." Your favorite piece of advice, however, was Seven's suggestion to "wear sexy underwear and make sure he knows." The situation was rife with brotherly irony but you thought it was a good suggestion until you realized that the only clothes you had were the ones Ray gave to you upon entry to Magenta.

Ray looked down on you confused. You made an attempt to kiss his cheek but unfortunately you were much too short. You laughed at the silliness of the situation but Ray continued to have a look of confusion upon his face. You took a step back figuring that perhaps you had confused him but upon looking at Ray you noticed he was...different. For one he wasn't wearing his normal clothes, instead he was wearing some sort of black suit but his aura was completely different. He no longer had the pleasant and polite air of Ray around him now it felt almost like he would jump at you at any moment. The thing that bothered you the most were his eyes, although he had a blank expression on his face his eyes glittered with sadistic intent.

"Hey Ray what's wrong?" You asked while instinctively taking a large step back. The blank look on Ray's(?) face turned into one of unadulterated glee as a malicious smile spread across his face. Following that smile came a hysterical laugh. 

When he could finally stop laughing he grabbed you and pulled you into a tight embrace. "Hello princess~ I'm so happy to finally get to be with you," he whispered into your ear.

"Ow Ray that really hurts," you said as you attempted to push him off you. His embrace was suffocating and constrictive.

Instead of relaxing his grip on you he simply replied,"If this is painful for you princess you're going to have a long night.


	2. Oh boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't actually murder MC Saeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I did it! It's probably not as good as the first part and I assure you the grammar isn't the best but it's here! Well the first part anyway.

You were confused as to what he meant and opened your mouth to say something but before you could do so you felt him loosen his grip, grab your shoulders, and then slam you against a wall. You felt a dull pain in the back of your head but more than anything you felt incredibly confused. 

"Who are you," you asked quietly.

"Oh, why I'm your prince charming, Ray! Isn't that obvious? I can prove it to you if you'd like princess," the man who was clearly not Ray said, stopped talking for a second and, then continued,"I'm very hurt that you of all people would forget me but I suppose it's my fault for being such an idiot and confusing you. I'm sorry for being so weak," he sniffled.

It was quite a convincing performance but, unsure if it was a lie or not, you said nothing.

"Huh? Was my acting not good enough? I guess I could never act like that weakling anyway as I'm much, much stronger than him. My name is Saeran, although I suppose an idiot like you will forget it straight away so you will call me master," Saeran proclaimed.

"Wha-"

Saeran cut you off,"aren't you happy that instead of being thrown away right after Ray died you get to be my toy? The savior is so generous, don't you think?" 

Still unable to wrap your head around Ray's sudden change of persona you were stunned into silence. 

"Hey are you broken? Do I need to fix you? If you don't say something I'm going to get bored and I hate broken toys who make me bored," Saeran said.

"Saeran, who are you? What happened to Ray?"

"Nope, that's wrong answer besides who are you to address me as something other than 'master'? I hate hearing you say my name as it's almost like everything you say is fouled by your voice. Speaking of which, I hate everything about you. Your face, your eyes, the way you hold yourself, and, most of all your smell. Can't you at least say the right things?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was expecting you to be dumb but not this dumb. I am your master and therefore you are not allowed to defy me or give me an answer I find unfavorable but since idiots like you only learn from being punished here's your first lesson." You felt his hands grab your neck forcefully and your wind pipe get cut off. On instinct, you felt your hands claw at your neck attempting to get his hands off your throat.

"Ahaha the way you're squirming is so pathetic, come on princess you have to have more fight in you than that otherwise you'll not survive this night let alone the cleansing ceremony. Oh, by the way Ray is not going to save you no matter how much you cry. That boy was no more than a bundle of weaknesses meant to be discarded. However much I hate you, I should still be thankful because it was you who caused the savior to finally throw away that pathetic human and allow the strong one to finally take control," he laughed. 

The edges of your vision were turning black and it felt like you were about to throw up when suddenly he released his grip on your neck. Every deep breath of air felt precious and wonderful. 

"It's unfortunate that you have to breathe because watching you find relief is disgusting," upon saying that Saeran tightened his grip around your throat once more. Still oxygen deprived, your vision became cloudy much quicker and you felt your body go limp. Saeran caught you, releasing his grip on your neck in the process. He then put all of his body weight upon you causing you to be pinned between him and the wall. 

He rested his head on your shoulder and said,"try not to collapse again or there will be consequences." You tried to give him an answer but the suddeness of it all left you dazed.  
"It seems like the princess is in a haze, let me help her wake up," your ears registered what he said but your mind was so muddled that you couldn't fathom what he meant until you felt a hot pain on your shoulder. It was so intense that you would have let out a scream but you were still recovering so it came out as more of a squeak. 

As he pulled his head back you saw a flash of red on his lips and it became apparent that he had bitten you. Before you could focus on this fact Saeran violently kissed you. His tongue parted your lips and the taste of blood filled your mouth, there was no love behind it, he was doing it purely for his own amusement. You thought back to the time you kissed Ray and how different it had been. You felt his hand go up the skirt of your dress. You tried to pull your head away and cross your legs. 

Saeran pulled out of the kiss and smiled mockingly at you, saying,"I can't believe you're being turned on by a situation like this. Who knew masochists like you even existed? It's a good thing I showed up, you would have never been satisfied with Ray who was petrified to even touch you."

"I am not into this kind of thing," you defiantly proclaimed turning a bright red. It was quite a juvenile reason to incur Saeran's wrath but your pride wouldn't let you say otherwise.

"That's not what the state of your underwear say, moreover, have you still not learned the rules? Idiots just never learn do they? Or maybe you just need an example? A proper thing to say would be,'yes master I am a masochist who only deserves to be used by you as your toy,' get it now? Maybe if you say what I want to hear I'll make your punishment lighter."

You swallowed your pride and parroted," yes master I am a masochist who only deserves to be used by you as your toy."

"Good girl it seems like you're learning, finally but unfortunately for you, your punishment will be more severe. You should like it, after all, you did just say you were a masochist." You felt his hands go around your neck once again. This time you went limp instantly as the stress on you was eating away at your strength. Most of all your shoulder hurt a lot. Saeran let you fall to the ground. 

"Get up," he commanded. You tried to move your legs but it was a feeble task. "You can't be broken already, we just started. How about I give you some motivation," he whined. You felt his foot connect with your stomach as he kicked you over and over and over again. The world around you flipped and started to dim.

"She was a lot more fragile than I thought. It's more fun when she's conscious but I can still have fun like when hes hiet," Saeran's words became a jumbled mess as the world around you blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be the last (most likely) chapter and I'm pretty sure we can all see where this is going.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I said I might not post more but I've finished writing it and i feel a bit confident plus I don't want to false advertise with my tags!


End file.
